I Promise
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Eight years ago, Roy had nothing. No friends, family, or money. He stumbles upon a town, hoping to be safe. What he doesn't know, is that there is one person that could change his life forever. YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS...
1. Hidden

**Hello! This is my first AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction! Marth x Roy! I really hope you like it! I was going to do an OC, but I didn't know if people enjoyed OC's. Leave a review saying you are okay with OC's, and I'll try to do one!**

 **Warning-this is a yaoi story! The maturity will go up in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fire Emblem!**

 **As always….**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

 **Roy's POV**

 **Eight years ago…**

 _I panted heavily as I ran away from the large forest in my tattered clothing. I don't know how I could survive now. Now I have no family, friends, or anyway of surviving this world. My father and mother just went through execution for a crime they did not commit. The only reason why they were charged guilty, was because it was a wealthy family that "saw" the entire thing happen._

 _My entire family was supposed to die. Including me. First I was captured, but I managed to escape two days before the execution. I tried saving my mother and father, but they said it would put me in greater danger. I begged and pleaded, but they refused every time. All of my so called 'friends' didn't stand by my side. I was with them the entire day. That was when the crime was committed. This society is corrupted._

 _I finally stopped at sign post panting heavily. I have never been in this area before. I walked through town getting stares of pity and fear. I ignored them, and tried to find some money on the ground that people might have dropped. I'm a fourteen year old boy on the streets looking for money. All I found was two dollars and fifty cents. What can I buy with this?!_

 _I went to a dumpster behind a restaurant to scavenge for food. This is what it has come to… I opened the trash can, and saw really decent meals sitting there for waste. I grabbed a leftover carton of spaghetti and a half full soda, and sat down in the dark alley way. It wasn't paradise, but I think I can manage. I took the chop sticks that were sitting on the side, and wiped them off on my shirt before eating. I picked up a good amount and was about to eat, before I heard something._

" _You're not going to eat that, are you?" A young girl said._

" _What's it to ya?" I snapped._

" _I just thought you would want more edible food." She smirked._

" _I don't need your help, girly." I looked back at the spaghetti._

" _G-girly?!" She yelled, then slapped me hard across the face._

" _What the hell was that for?!" I yelled_

" _In case you didn't know I am Prince Marth of Altea!" She said proudly._

"… _Who?" I asked blankly._

" _What do you mean?! You're in my city, and you don't even know me?!"_

" _Nope…I don't even know where I am…So…you're a guy?" I asked._

" _Yes!" He yelled._

" _Oh…sorry. Are you really the prince of Altea?" I asked him._

" _Yes. And even though you have insulted me, I will get you some edible food, as long as you keep me hidden. Understand?" He smiled._

" _Hidden from what?"_

" _My guards. They never let me do anything…" He sighed._

" _Oh…Are you sure I won't be executed for doing this?" I asked worriedly._

" _What? Of course not. So you'll do it?" He smiled._

" _Sure…what the hell…" I sighed, then scratched the back of my head. "By the way, how old are you?"_

" _Oh…I'm thirteen. How old are you?"_

" _I'm fourteen." I smiled._

" _Well Mr.….uh…" He stuttered._

" _Roy…just Roy." I chuckled._

" _Well Roy, I'll take you to dinner, and you will keep our deal." He smiled, then put his hood over top of his head. We walked to a nearby restaurant, and sat in a booth in the back. He ordered us two spaghetti meals for the two of us. He took one glance at the food, and pushed it away._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I…I can't eat food like this…I find it repulsing…You never know what they're putting in there…" He shivered._

" _Okay Marth, shut up before I lose my appetite."_

" _Y-you didn't say Prince Marth…?" He said in surprise._

" _No I didn't…Why should I? What makes you so much better than me, that you get another title other than your name? I mean, sure, you're better in money, but that doesn't mean anything. I think I prefer Marth…" I smiled at him._

" _Yes…I agree…" He smiled at me._

* * *

 _We walked out of the restaurant after Marth had paid for my dinner. I couldn't thank him enough times. I took him around the city to sightsee everything._

" _Wow…Your city is amazing…" I said as I looked around in amazement._

" _Yeah…I never knew…"_

" _Really? I thought you were the prince?" I asked as he looked away._

" _Yes…I am the prince, but I never get to do anything in my kingdom. That's why I must thank you for showing me a lot of wonderful things today." He smiled at me._

" _Sure…I'm glad I could-" I grabbed his shoulder and ran into the inside of a tight spaced ally way._

" _What is it?" He said quietly._

" _Your guards…"_

" _How did you see them?"_

" _Well…I'm good in the arts of swordsmen ship, and part of my training was to watch and listen for things." I said looking down at the prince. The guards walked right by the alley way we were in and continued on. One of them stopped to make an announcement in the town square._

" _Attention all towns people. Prince Marth has gone missing, if anyone spots him, call authorities immediately." The guard yelled._

" _I think I saw him…He was with a shady looking man with red hair. The man with red hair had torn clothes, and he made the prince wear a hood." He yelled out._

" _Do I really look that sketchy?" I whispered. Marth shrugged._

" _Where did you see them?"_

" _They were in my restaurant…"_

" _Thank you." He handed the man a small sack of gold. "Guards, look for the man with red hair! We must make sure prince Marth is safe…" They all scattered around the city._

" _Are you going to be okay?" He asked me._

" _Yes…I'll be fine. Just…go." He handed me his hood._

" _Wait for me by that trash can you were at. I'll bring some food from the castle." He smiled. I nodded at him. "See you tomorrow…" He giggled. He ran out of the alley way and yelled for his guards. They ran up to him and had relieved faces. I sighed and went back to the trash can._

" _See you tomorrow…" I whispered then fell asleep leaned against the wall._

* * *

 _This is a flashback just in case any one was confused...I will post all of the late stories! I promise!_


	2. Kindness

_My vision was blurry as soon as I opened my eyes. I thought I was going to wake up to my nice room and the sweet smell of pancakes, but there was nothing. I wiped my face with the palm of my hand, and realized I was still in the city. I looked down at what I was clutching, and saw the black hood. I clutched it tighter; realizing Marth was the only person I had right now. The tears streamed down my cheeks as reality hit me hard._

 _I am completely alone now…_

 _My family is dead…_

 _The tears were endlessly coming down as I realized my situation._

 _I have nothing left…_

" _Hey…" I heard a voice say. I looked up at them with a tear-stained face. I saw Marth staring down at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay…?"_

" _Y-yeah…" I whispered. He crouched down in front of me. He brushed a few red strands of hair out of my face._

" _Why are you crying?" He asked. I looked up at him, and wrapped my arms around him._

" _You're the only person I have now…" I said softly._

" _What do you mean…?" He asked as he hugged me back._

" _My family…they were killed."_

" _I'm…I'm so sorry." He said against my hair. He stroked my hair gently._

" _I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone die anymore. I promise…" I held him tighter. He nuzzled into my neck and smiled, but didn't say anything. "Marth…" I stroked his hair gently. I don't think he has ever comforted anyone. He seemed lost at words. At my surprise he kissed my temple slowly, trying to comfort me. I knew it was a nice gesture so I smiled weakly._

" _Don't be sad anymore, Roy." He said against my hair. He pulled away from me and smiled. "Look, I brought you breakfast." He held out a box of good smelling food. He wiped away the remaining tears on my face. "Go ahead and eat."_

" _Really?" I smiled and he nodded. I ate the food that he brought me, and he handed me a cup. I looked up at him and he smiled._

" _Hurry up and finish so we can explore!" He said happily. I took the cup from his hands and drank the contents of it. It was sweet herbal tea, it's not what I'm used to, but it's was very delicious. I finished the delectable food Marth brought, then handed him his black hood._

" _We can go now…" I smiled. "Where do you want to go today?" I smiled._

" _I heard there was a ferry ride on the east side….Do you want to go?" He smiled._

" _Hey," I chuckled "I'm the one escorting you, aren't I? We can go anywhere you want…"_

" _O-oh! R-right…" He blushed lightly. "L-let's go then…" He put on his black hood, then grabbed my hand. We linked arms, and walked to the ferry ride._

* * *

 _After we made it to the ferry ride, Marth was very exciting to try this._

" _Two tickets please…" I said to the captain._

" _Two, eh?" He eyed us suspiciously. Marth pulled his hood down more. "Who's this?" He asked, reaching for Marth's hood._

" _U-um, please. My fiancé here is very shy. She doesn't like being seen by new people. Like I said—very shy." I smiled._

" _Oh…I see." He pulled his hand away. "Two tickets!" He yelled at his co-worker. The door to the ferry opened, and Marth and I walked on. He clung onto my arm; his nails digging into my skin._

" _It's okay…" I whispered. His grip loosened to the point where his nails were out of my skin, but he did not let go of my arm._

" _You see those two passengers? I think that's prince Marth…" I heard the captain whispered softly at his co-worker. I tried to seem nonchalant about the whispering and smile, but I couldn't help but be tense at the conversation. Marth didn't seem to notice the two men whisper, he just waited patiently for the ferry to push off._

" _Who's the redhead?" His co-worker asked._

" _I don't know…I think that's his captor. Call the guards of the castle." He whispered. The worker walked off of the boat to get a guard. He waved at us as he was leaving to seem like he wasn't doing anything suspicious._

" _On second thought, my fiancé is getting seasick…" I smiled, and Marth looked up at me with a questionable look. He pulled on my sleeve gently as an act of disapproval, but I ignored it._

" _Hey, hey, hey. No need to get to discouraged. I'm sure she will have a wonderful time on the ferry." He smiled. We sat back down on the bench, and Marth leaned close to me._

" _What's wrong…?" He asked quietly._

" _One of the crew members is going to get your guard. Act sick so we can get off…" I whispered back. He nodded at the plan. Marth clenched his stomach and pain agonizing cries. "Please sir, my fiancé is getting sea sick just sitting here…"_

" _No way, this will be a beautiful moment…" He smirked and encouraged us to stay. I knew the guards could be here any moment, so I had to think fast. I grabbed Marth's hand, and led him off of the boat. "Hey! Where are you going!?" He yelled after us. The guards spotted us, and the captain yelled at the guards that Marth was here. One of the guards quickly handed him a sack of gold, then ran after us._

" _Where to now, Marth?" I panted as I ran through the crowd of people._

" _I…I can't…run…anymore…"_

" _What?! What do they teach you in swordsmanship?! You have to be swift!" I continued to run, but I picked up Marth as I was running. "Are you still tired?" I smiled. He stared in shock, then shook his head vigorously. "Are they still behind us?" I panted. He looked over my shoulder._

" _Yes, they are still on our tail."_

" _Prince Marth!" A guard yelled. "Jump!" I took a fast turn around the corner, and tried losing them. I took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Marth looked at me worriedly as he heard the footsteps getting closer._

" _Roy," He whispered. "What now?"_

 _"We'll have to see the city another time…" I smiled as the guards reached closer with every word of sadness._

" _R-Roy! What do you mean? We can make it out of here, let's go!" He looked up at me with tears almost dripping down his face, but I just kept smiling._

" _It's okay Marth, just stay safe. I don't want to get you into any more trouble. I'll be fine as long as you are okay. Don't cry for me, we only met yesterday." I said as I wiped a fresh tear that streamed down his delicate skin._

" _It doesn't matter, Roy! No one has ever shown such kindness to me such as you! You have shown me plenty to have grown a bond!" He had more tears streaming down his face as his voice became weaker with every word. He wrapped his arms around my body and sobbed loudly into my chest. "Now that they think you're a criminal, who knows what they'll do to you!" He cried, his voice muffled by my torn shirt._

" _Don't worry," I smiled sadly at him "just so you know, you are the only person who has shown me such kindness." I smiled at him as he cried even more. The guards pooled in from around the corner and quickly made it to us. They pushed my head roughly into the wall as they grabbed my arms for hand cuffs. I yelled in pain as the concrete made contact with my head. I felt Marth tug on the guards arm and cry for them to stop, but one of them pulled Marth away._

" _We know you want to spare every life Prince Marth, but this is a bandit who wants to kill you. We cannot risk letting him go." A guard said to Marth as he was put onto a horse._

" _No! Please! Just…give him another chance!" Marth begged. The horse rode off with Marth and a guard on it. They pushed me into a horse carried prison as they took me back to the castle. I followed behind Marth's horse, and I could hear him pleading to the guard. I looked through the tiny widow with steel bars. The guard stopped abruptly, and Marth's voice silenced._

" _Prince Marth. We understand you feel pity for this criminal, but we cannot let his crime go unpunished." The guard said sternly. Marth looked away with sorrow in his tear-filled eyes._

" _But if you would just listen…" I heard him whisper._


End file.
